Forgive My Sins
by NamiNamix3
Summary: Yuna has always hated vampires; but what happens when she falls in love with one? The same vampire that killed her parents? Yuna's point of view. VincentxYuna. Chapter 2 up.
1. 1 Meeting Vincent Valentine

_It killed my parents. The most important people in my life. Now I will kill that vampire and everything it holds dear in it's life. And I will have the pleasure of taking it away just as it did to me._

That was my vow as a child. When I was the only one in my family to survive a vampire attack, I told myself I would get revenge on that vampire, on all vampires. Now, I don't think I'll be able to keep that vow.

"Giving up now, are we?" The vampire kneeled down in front of me, his finger running down my cheek. His face was twisted into a smile of delight, his golden eyes hungry.

My leg was stuck under something. I couldn't see what it was, but I couldn't move. I was covered in blood, my own and another vampire hunter's blood. Tears streamed down my cheeks, leaving a path on the blood.

"Get away from me!" I managed to say, but in a painful whisper. Several of my bones were probably broken. I wasn't prepared to let this vampire kill me, it was I who did the killing.

The vampire's hands cupped my face, his smile sinister. "I'm not walking away until your blood is mine."

"Ngh." I turned my face away and then realized my mistake. I had revealed my neck to a vampire.

I felt the vampire's face close to me, his warm breath on my neck. I didn't know what to do. He could easily kill me, even if he wasn't trying to. Suddenly, he stopped.

"You're late for dinner," the vampire said, but didn't turn to who he was talking to.

My eyes found who he was talking to. A man was standing about ten feet away. He had long, black hair and eyes that I could tell were crimson, even from this distance. He was pale and dressed in black with a red cape over it. A gun was aimed at the vampire and I.

"Get away from her," The newcomer said.

The vampire still had his grip on me but turned to face the other man. "And if I don't?" It was amazing how he was still calm when a gun was pointed straight at him. But then again, I was his human shield.

"That's for you to find out," The newcomer said and was suddenly behind the vampire holding me hostage, his gun ready to fire.

The vampire released me, standing up and turning towards the gunman. "Interrupting my meals isn't a very good idea," he said, his golden eyes brightening with anger and heightened hunger. The gunman's reply was simple.

"Seems like a good idea to me."

A silence filled the air as the two men glared at each other. I began to attempt to crawl away from the vampire, but, as I had thought, I had a few broken bones. The gunman noticed me and saw the pleading in my eyes. I wanted to get away. He nodded slightly.

"Leave the girl now," He said, "or I'll kill you."

The vampire moved towards me instead. "I'll kill her before you get the chance."

And the moment the vampire turned his back to face me, a gun sounded and a scream pierced the night. The vampire fell to the ground and landed right in front of me, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. My eyes widened slightly.

The gunman only looked at the vampire for a moment, then kneeled beside me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I managed to nod, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be afraid or be thankful. He didn't even know me, and he saved my life. The scary thing was, he seemed familiar. As if I should be hating him instead of being afraid or even thanking him.

"Here," The gunman picked me up, cradling me in his arms so he could move me somewhere safer. "He's not dead. Just injured."

"I know," I whispered.

"Really?" He asked, slightly surprised that I knew.

I nodded. "I've killed vampires before." And I wasn't lying. I've killed many vampires, just for the sake of getting revenge. I didn't care how selfish and greedy it sounded, vampires were, too. They were bloodlust creatures, only wanting more blood and they would kill the innocent just to get that blood.

"What's your name?" He asked.

For a moment, I was hesitant. But he did just save my life.

"Yuna," I replied. "My name's Yuna." I looked up at him and locked eyes with him; my blue and green ones and his crimson ones. "What's your name?"

He, too, seemed hesitant. "I am Vincent. Vincent Valentine."


	2. 2 Allies

_Vincent Valentine…?" I repeated his name in a whisper._

_His eyes darted down to meet mine for a second and then straight again. We were leaving Midgar... or what was left of it after Meteorfall._

_For several moments, we walked in silence… or he walked, I just sat. Again, I took in his facial features. His hair was black and unkempt, covering some of his face. His eyes were crimson, like blood,[1] and contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and facial shape. My hand itched to see if his skin was as soft as it looked._

_"Vincent?" I asked, but before he could answer, I added, "Where are we going?"_

_His reply, again, was simple. "Edge."_

_"Where in Edge?"_

_For a second, he seemed to think about how to phrase his thoughts. "My friend Tifa works at the Seventh Heaven bar. I'm going to take you there and she'll help you."_

_What about you? I wanted to ask, but I passed out, probably from exhaustion, the smell of blood, or the fact that I was comfortable in Vincent's arms._

------- -------

"Does she know?" I woke up to a female's voice in the hallway.

I opened my eyes when I was sure nobody would notice. I was lying on my side in a bed with a brown and peach plaid pattern. The room had blue walls that were covered in various photographs, some of people others of scenery.

My attention was snapped back to the voice that originally woke me up when I heard Vincent's voice.

"No… and I plan to keep it like that. You know how I feel about that subject, Tifa."

"But," the female, Tifa, said, "what if you…"

She didn't finish her sentence and I realized why. Vincent was now standing behind me, his crimson eyes boring into my back.

"Good morning," he said.

I groaned and turned onto my back. "Morning…"

Vincent seemed to try and smile, but something seemed to be holding him back. The most he could do it nod, and when he parted his mouth as if to say something, he stopped as the female came over.

"Hi there," she said smiling. "I'm Tifa Lockheart. You might know me from the Seventh Heaven bar."

I blinked. I'd only been there once with my cousin, but it was only for her birthday and she wanted to party. I then tried to sit up, trying to remember if I had seen Tifa that one night. "I'm Yu – "

"I know who you are," Tifa cut me off. "Vincent told me all about your little experience earlier…"

I allowed my eyes to fall on Vincent, who shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't say that much," he assured me.

Tifa rolled her eyes and mouthed to me while pointing at Vincent, something I couldn't make out in the poor lighting of the room. Vincent, however, shot her a look that clearly told her to shut up.

Suddenly, I noticed the dried blood on my arms. "Um… Is there a shower available?" I asked. Vincent nodded and left the room, motioning for me to follow him.

Tifa helped me to follow Vincent, with my arm around her shoulder and me hopping on one foot. It was painful to walk even with that procedure. When we reached the bathroom, Vincent was already descending the wooden stairs nearby to the bar below.

Tifa gave me a towel and before following Vincent downstairs, she said, "If you need anything, I'm downstairs."

------- -------

The water, though nearly scalding hot, didn't wash away all of the dried blood. Thankfully, it was in areas where most people wouldn't notice. Most people. As I climbed out, I smelled faintly of strawberries, for the shampoo and bodywash smelled of that.

I changed into my clothing from before, since I had nothing else to change into nor did I care for the bloodstains.

To get downstairs to the bar, I used the wood wall for support, all the while ignoring the nagging pain in my ribs. At the bottom of the steep stairs, I bumped right into someone. I winced in pain and looked at the person's face.

Vincent Valentine.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed to ignore the pain long enough to say that, even though tears were in my eyes and my voice was shaky from pain.

He bent down atleast six inches[2] to look me in the eye, blue and green reflecting in crimson and vise-versa. "It is I who should apoligize[3]..."

My head tilts slightly in confusion as I stare into those beautiful eyes. "What do you - "

I was cut off by a blonde, tan girl running up to me, nearly yelling a nickname only person would call me. "Yunie!" The contact of her hug hurt, bringing the tears I had managed to hold back before streaming down my face.

"Rikku!" I gasped, pushing her away from me to stop the pain, surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here?!"

The seventeen year old AlBhed girl glanced at Tifa and then at Vincent before looking at me again. "Vinnie and Tifa called from your cell phone and told me to come here."

A glare from Vincent made Rikku inch away. Apparently he disliked being called "Vinnie". But I didn't have the time to think about it. Tifa and Vincent had used my cell phone!

Tifa had probably seen my anger sketching itself on my face because she said from the bar table, "It was just so we could contact a family member or someone close to you."

Still, it angered me. Anger aside, Rikku had gone back to talk to a red-haired Turk with red tattoos below his eyes and aqua coloured eyes. His red hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail, while being spiked back with hair gel in the front and black goggles were positioned on his forehead. His navy blue suit was dirty and unkempt, but it was obvious he was a Turk.

Vincent brushed past me and continued up the stairs, and I was half-tempted to follow him, but obviously the trip up the stairs would be much harder than the trip down. Instead, I made my way slowly over to where Rikku was talking to the red-haired Turk, who had a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hey, Yunie!" Rikku interrupted what the Turk was saying.

"Hi, Rikku," I managed to say. "Who is this?" I was referring to the Turk.

Rikku glanced at the Turk quickly. "This is Reno. He's a Turk."

The Turk, Reno, took a puff of his cigarette. "And you must be Yuna. Heard you got yourself into a big mess with vampires."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah... I'm glad Vincent was around to help me..." For a moment, a look of amusement flashed on the Turk's face, but disappeared quickly.

"Why are you involving yourself with vampires?" He asked.

Rikku punched him in the arm, hard enough to tell him it was none of his business but soft enough not to hurt him. She could've easily had him bawling on the floor if she wanted to, but apparently she had taken quite a liking to him. "Mayja Yunie ymu[4] - "

"A vampire killed my parents," I interrupted Rikku, my voice grave and my eyes glaring at Reno. "So now I'm a vampire hunter."

Reno met my glare equally. "Let the Turks deal with the vampire problems."

"Why should I?" I inquired. "You only do anything about it if a vampire is reported to the authorities. I, however, hunt them down and rid of them myself."

And with that, I limped away and back upstairs to the room I was in before (I had somehow managed to make my way up the wooden stairs without falling). I found Vincent leaning against the wall staring out the window, his eyes not seeing what he should be. His mind was somewhere else.

I sat down on the bed. Vincent hadn't even noticed me, and he probably wouldn't have unless I hadn't said anything.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't even hear me for a moment. He turned away from the window and his crimson eyes stared right through me. "Why wouldn't I be?" He answered.

I shrugged. The gesture showed that I really had no idea why he wouldn't be, I just wanted to start a conversation.

But I failed. He fell back into silence and stared out the window again. So, I tried again.

"Why were you in Midgar anyway?" I asked. Midgar was now ruins. The once capital of the world was now just fallen structures, a destroyed Mako Reactor, and whatever else was destroyed in Meteorfall. The buildings that are still standing are just relics of that day in which thousands of people worldwide died, though Midgar sustained the most damage at the heart of it all. Now, vampires use Midgar as some kind of home city for themselves.

Vincent didn't answer. Again, I repeated my question. "Why were you in Midgar?"

This time, he responded by turning to face me.

_______________________

[1] *hint hint*

[2] Vincent is six foot and I made Yuna five, six because I want to :P

[3] Vincent's famous line to Lucrecia (*stabs*) in Dirge Of Cerberus

[4] Rikku is saying "Leave Yunie alo - " in AlBhed.

[5] Refer to the opening to Dirge Of Cerberus and Advent Children.


End file.
